beast_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarantulas
' Tarantulas' was a Predacon. He is the scheming mad scientist of the Predacon crew. He's the type of mad scientist who experiments on living beings, cackling in his trademark laugh all the while, and then if things go wrong, happily eats what's left as his midday snack. The eating is what he was really looking forward to, anyway. It's this focused perversity that turns off even his fellow Predacons. Tarantulas's emotional detachment from their war also rubs his peers the wrong way. Fighting Maximals and following orders is just a required chore; his real passion is the unmentionable projects stashed in his secret lair. Nominally, Tarantulas was one of the Predacons to join Megatron during his theft of the Golden Disk, the Key, and the search for Earth. Tarantulas is actually an agent of the Tripredicus Council, which is trying to coax the Beast Wars toward an unspecified goal, where neither Autobot or Decepticon won the Great War. Who knows what other Dark Secrets lie in his past. If anything upsets Tarantulas, other than losing a potential meal, it's those pompous aliens who call themselves the Vok. He harbors a hatred for them strong enough to make him work to eliminate them by any means. History Dawn of Future's Past As Megatron and his rogue band of Predacons escaped Cybertron in their stolen ship, the Darksyde, Tarantulas was in charge of scanning the disk for a desired set of coordinates. While Megatron was not watching, he was in secret communication with a member of the Tripredacus Council. (The reflections in his helmet show the silhouette of General Cicadacon.) Using the decoded coordinates, the Darksyde opened a transwarp portal, which it and the Axlalon passed through Appearance Robot Mode His robot form is a humanoid robot. His body matched his voice: slick and monstrous. His head was purple with spider eyes on his forehead, his mouth was made up of six mandibles, and his eye was a yellow visor. His upper torso was purple and muscular and his arms had his eight spider legs connected to them while his hands and lower part of his arms where two massive claws striped yellow and purple. The spider head had become the robot's pelvic structure. His legs looked a little skinny but strong. Beast Mode His beast form is a giant tarantula and later becomes a mechanical Transmetal tarantula. Human Mode His human form looked to be around forty-eight years of age, with short silver hair combed back, a physique showing off a mad scientist look. He was of a British appearance due to his skin with yellow steely eyes looking down. Vehicle Mode His Vehicle mode is a spider cycle flipping down a wheel from his abdomen and a saw blade from under his beast head. Personality In addition to being an utterly psychotic, sadistic sociopath, Tarantulas has a record for treachery rivaled by few other Transformers. Relationships Blackarachnia Megatron Justin Seyvont Gallery CrossingRubicon Tarantulas fires on Silverbolt.jpg Tarantulas1.jpg Tarantulasissooooocoooll.jpg 800px-BWtoy-TarantulasTransmetal.jpg Trivia Category:Predacons Category:Villains Category:Cybertronian